


Porcelain Doll

by Kartraise



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartraise/pseuds/Kartraise
Summary: Treason. It's a strong word that brings unimaginable pain to those who suffer it.Can you still love after the one you trust the most breaks you into pieces?Vampire AU ( VampireVegeta x HumanGoku)





	Porcelain Doll

**Author's Note:**

> SO..... yeah... I was feeling down and usually when that happens I write angsty things. I don't know where this will lead me but oh well, let's start slow.

   "One more step, and I swear I’ll kill you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, somehow wishing that the fear that shook my whole body wasn’t visible as I held what once was a bedpost. Its sharp point almost touching the remains of the white shirt of the bloodlust creature standing right in front of me. However, that didn’t seem like the case. If anything, my pathetic threat only seemed to amuse him. I saw how his eyes glistened, how his lips got tighter as he smirked, looking down at my kneeling form, knowing full well that I would never be capable of harming him.

   "You amuse me." he said in a whisper, just loud enough for me to hear it. I traced his body with my eyes, for even though I couldn’t lay a hand on him, he could crush me with his own two fingers in less than a second. "Do you really think you could hurt me… with this!" He roared as he grabbed my wrist, twisting my hand to the point where one more millimeter would cause it to break, and grinned as I screamed in pain and lowered my head. I was ashamed, scared… I didn’t know what to do but I was sure that I would be killed for treason, and I could do nothing other than look at his feet, my eyes burning with unshed tears that threatened to fall at any given moment.

   Another scream left my body as he pulled me, and if my wrist wasn’t broken before, I was pretty sure it was now. I heard as the piece of wood I had held in my hand fell into the ground and trembled as soon as I felt his arm around my waist. I knew what he was doing for he had done it to many others before, and I always feared for the day the tables would turn, and it would be me in that place; my body tightly pressed against his own and his breath against my neck.

   "You know… You were always my favorite." I heard him chuckle lightly against my skin. I felt the softness of lips on my neck. "I always hoped they would stay… But they never stay…" his rough voice made my body shake as my breath got caught on my chest when I felt his teeth grace my skin. 

   "I thought you were different…You know" - He faced me, his dark eyes piercing me, and I felt like my soul was being ripped out of my body. Then… he shook his head, and for a moment I could see his emotions clearly… hurt… I broke him. "I…" he started, only to bury his face on my neck again and take a deep breath.

   "I loved you, goddamnit!" He roared as my body was shaken by a wrenching sob and I finally allowed the tears to fall from my burning eyes. "I loved you. I did everything for you. And this is how I get payed!?" He roared into my face, holding both my shoulders and shaking me. And I let myself be taken by the intensity of his emotions as I kept averting his gaze and cried for I knew there was no way he would ever forgive me.

   A loud crash was heard in the background, and I didn’t need to look to see what it was. The castle was going to fall over our heads as the fire consumed what remained of it. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my hair, pushing. His touch was unforgiving, and so were the lips against my fragile skin. In moments like this I was reminded of my non-existent worth, how I was just another useless mortal falling for the kiss of death itself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, waiting for the familiar pain to come, but this time for real, this time… to kill.

  But it never came. I waited and waited but he was frozen against me. His skin against mine almost feeling like fire as I gathered the courage to lift my healthy arm and lay my hand against his hair, caressing it, and urging him to do it, to finish it. There was no forgiveness for what I had done. I, above all, deserved his punishment.

   "Do it…" I said, my voice trembling as much as the menacing flames around us. He shook his head and faced me. I looked him straight in the eyes, hoping that my tears would stop for a moment. "Do it… I don’t deserve your mercy." I said, my voice less shaky this time.

   "I can’t…" he said as he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I can’t hurt you." He whispered just before crashing his lips against mine. A sour taste filled my mouth as guilt took over me when he held me close to him. The kiss was brief but bruising, and I could feel how anguish and furious he was.

   "Leave me here then… Save yourself." I said as I tried to distance myself from him. His embrace got weaker and I took some steps backwards, looking him straight in the eyes.

   "LEAVE ME!" I screamed, an agonizing pain taking over me as I wailed in front of him, my eyes clenched and my body hunched forward. "LEAVE ME TO DIE! I DON’T DESERVE YOU!"

    And suddenly I felt something crash onto me, my hears rang and I tried to hold my head only to find it impossible. Everything started to spin and darkness took over my vision as I heard his voice screaming my name from afar, one last time, before I lost my battle to remain conscious.


End file.
